


Wildly Inappropriate

by sesera



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bossy riku, slutty riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: Riku distracts Iori from his homework in the best way.“N-Nanase-san! That is indecent! We are in thedorms, what if someone…”





	Wildly Inappropriate

****“Iori,” Riku whined, draping his arms around Iori’s neck from behind and rubbing his head against Iori’s nape. Ever since they’d met, it was like there was this ache inside Riku. While it usually stayed at a low-level hum, today was one of those days when it was jangling irritatingly, and he couldn’t help it.

He wanted Iori.

So bad he couldn’t think about anything else.

For his part, Iori shifted in his chair, clearly attempting to focus on the books open on the desk in front of him. It was nighttime after dinner, and Iori was a good boy who had been doing his homework until Riku had barged into his room.

“Nanase-san, please. I’m studying and you know we have practice tomorrow.”

“But Iori, c’mon... I wanna, y’know...”

Then he licked the skin at the base of Iori’s neck and Iori yelped and whirled around, one hand flying up to cover the spot.

“N-Nanase-san! That is indecent! We are in the _dorms_ , what if someone...”

“Mmm, but Iori, I can’t help it, I just really want you...” Riku said, lowering himself down onto Iori’s lap, which had been left wide open. He reached up and brushed away the dark hair around one of Iori’s ears so he could lower his tongue to it and begin to trace around the delicate, sensitive skin there.

 _“Iori,”_ he said, drawing out Iori’s name the way he always did. “Nngh, just let me ride you...”

“Nanase-san! S-Stop right this instant, it’s—ah, ahhhhh—” Iori broke off into a moan as Riku’s tongue thrust into his ear and Riku began to rub at Iori’s nipples through his shirt, pinching and flicking at them with his nails until they were hardened nubs poking out from Iori’s shirt. He leaned back to get a look at his handiwork and was rewarded with the sight of Iori, face flushed and mouth open. Before Iori could stop him, he had reached down and pulled up on the hem of Iori’s shirt until it was over his head and on the floor. Then he bent to give even more attention to Iori’s nipples, dragging the flat of his tongue along one nipple as he lapped at it shamelessly, gazing up at Iori to make sure he was watching every second.

Iori was staring down at him with glassy eyes, obviously enchanted by the show. Taking Iori’s reaction as license to get even bolder, Riku pulled off and slid even more solidly into Iori’s lap, grinding down against the half-hard cock he found there.

Iori let out an even louder sound at that. “Shh,” said Riku, smiling as he leaned in and took Iori’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it. “I thought we had to be quiet because this is the dorms?”

Iori’s breathing was quickly growing more ragged. He grit out, “And I thought I told you we should stop?”

“Mm, but I don’t want to,” said Riku as he leaned down to capture Iori’s lips in a heated kiss, his hands slipping down Iori’s body to rove needily at the warm skin there. Iori gasped and moaned into his mouth, finally reaching to settle his hands around Riku’s hips, and Riku hummed encouragingly. “C’mon, Iori, don’t you want to let me ride your cock?”

Iori inhaled sharply. “N-Nanase-san! Y-You can’t just— _say_ things like that, it’s so—”

“So what, Iori?” breathed Riku, reaching down between them to palm at the hardness he found there.

“S-So... lewd, completely... completely inappropriate,” panted Iori, but his face was flushed and his pupils were dilated. His hair was even in disarray, Riku noted smugly.

“So inappropriate,” Riku agreed, “and yet you seem pretty excited anyway. Who’s the lewd one now?” he said, flipping open Iori’s fly and reaching in to tighten his grip on Iori’s cock through his underwear. Iori gasped again, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Nanase-san, you know we have dance practice tomorrow,” he managed to get out as Riku dragged the heel of his hand along Iori’s now fully hard cock. “I-If you’re too sore—and everyone will notice—” But the protests were faint; it was obvious Iori wanted this too.

“I don’t care,” breathed out Riku as he kissed Iori again, and then they were lost in each other as Iori pulled all of Riku’s clothes off him until he was completely naked, hovering over Iori (who had only shoved his pants and cat-print boxer briefs down, too desperate to get them fully off), as the dark-haired boy thrust in his lube-coated fingers messily, too far gone to do the usual frustratingly thorough job.

Finally Riku was wriggling impatiently and pushed Iori’s hand away so he could sink down onto his flushed cock, sighing happily once he was fully seated. Iori ran his hands up and down Riku’s body, almost reverently, as Riku began to move up and down, chasing the right sensations. Iori’s cock always slotted right into him so wonderfully, just like a missing piece clicking into place. He didn’t think it would ever be possible to get enough.

“Mmmm, Iori, you’re so _big..._ you feel so _good..._ ”

“Nanase-san!” panted out Iori, scandalized with a blush high in his cheeks at the way Riku was talking, but he couldn’t seem to stop touching Riku all over.

“Iori, tell me how I feel,” Riku demanded bossily as he rocked up and down, his back arched and head thrown back, his arms holding onto Iori’s shoulders.

“I-I…” Iori sputtered, and Riku stopped moving to glare at him.

“Tell me or I won’t move,” said Riku stubbornly.

“This really isn’t fair...” muttered Iori, looking away with hot cheeks, but finally he turned back and pulled Riku closer to him to murmur in his ear.

“You feel amazing, Nanase-san. Hot and—and perfect. I can’t get enough,” he confessed, then licked a stripe up Riku’s ear before kissing it.

Suddenly it was all too much, and Riku buried his face in Iori’s neck.

 _“Iori...”_ he cried out, and Iori reached down to take hold of Riku’s cock, leaking and wet. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and Riku yelped, his hips stuttering.

“Are you sure you won’t regret this tomorrow?” said Iori, running his other hand through Riku’s hair.

Now Riku had started to bounce up and down again, though slowly now as he was distracted by the feel of Iori’s hand on his cock, so maddeningly perfect.

“I won’t,” said Riku into Iori’s neck as he clutched onto his shoulders and rode him desperately. “Each time I feel sore, I’ll remember—this is because of Iori’s cock—this is because he felt so good inside me—”

“Ah—” Iori moaned out, clearly forgetting all about being quiet as the filthy words streamed out of Riku’s mouth.

Iori began to piston his hips, thrusting up into Riku, who was caught off guard but only clung to him even tighter, holding on for dear life. The angle changed and all of a sudden Iori’s cock was hitting the best, most perfect spot inside of him on almost every thrust, and even though Iori’s hand around him had slackened Riku’s orgasm still hit him with an intensity he hadn’t expected and he shouted out as white come spurted all over his chest and stomach and a little on Iori’s too, pressed almost flush together at this point as they were.

Iori gasped as he stared at the mess Riku had made, but Riku hadn’t stopped riding him and soon he was coming too with a series of loud pants and gasps, and then Riku was kissing him again, touching him everywhere he could reach, and he held Riku in his arms tightly yet carefully, as if Riku was something priceless and precious.

“Are—are you okay, do you need your inhaler?” said Iori, his breathing still slightly uneven as he came down from his orgasm, still petting Riku all over almost absently.

Riku just giggled, resting his head against Iori’s chest and feeling completely content. He’d gotten what he wanted, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> UM. So I'm sorry for writing the only E-rated fic in the entire bang?! But it's always been my philosophy that, like... what is the point of having a bang... if no one bangs... right?? so... of course I went with this sort of content... but it was a little embarrassing when I turned out to be the only one! whoops
> 
> Also hi, I love ioriku so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooo much and I'm really excited and happy that I could finally write them something!! my first i7 fic, yeeeee!
> 
> check out the cute art that goes along with this by [Chapa](https://twitter.com/xSakurafubuki) [HERE](https://twitter.com/xSakurafubuki/status/1068887791168339971?s=19)!!
> 
> thank you to the i7 bang mod and organizers for making this happen, it was the best excuse to finally write for i7!
> 
> I freak out about ioriku a lot on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/seriesera)


End file.
